Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to games and in particular to parlor type games of chance utilizing playing pieces and their method of use.
In prior art methods of choice and chance have previously provided players the norm of success using dice, spinners, balls, chips, etc. via the accumulation of value, items or points of the items and or the elimination of the same and though praiseworthy these art forms may be limited in the intenseness of feelings, the requirement of guessing or drawing on personal notions which this instant invention more sufficiently addresses and provides.
Unknown is any prior art containing the formulated manner of equipment, its"" use, plus the method of play and dynamics of scoring enabled by this invention.
Classes of search performed: 40/372, 144, 145 , 52/DIG10, 238, 256, 273 , 290, 291, 312, 434 and 463.
Examples of Prior Art with Relevance:
This invention comprises of an originally designed manner of identifying pieces and a contrived format for applying a solely unique method of scoring providing an original conjunctival method of use enabling a complete game not found in any prior art.
It is generally accepted that the name of title of something may relate to its field or application thus any field or substance may be aesthetically related to an invention""s atmosphere wherefore the inventor herein chose the weather.
Unlike the limited joy of the dice, spinner, ball or other mechanism the concept of this invention provides greater lasting joy and player involvement through necessitation of guessing and with increasing anticipation by requiring the visual of many pieces of a uniquely designed manner of equipment and the coordinating same with a chart within the rules. The originally designed method of scoring, enables longer moments of excitement with the final result being also pending on the players choice at the beginning of the players"" turn. It is the designed and contrived manner of equipment, designed format of scoring, and conjunction of the pieces with the designed method of scoring as enabled in the rules which provides a new, original and different game of chance, perception, guessing and fun yet with the ages of old object of winning by the highest score.